


The Pookie Trilogy

by laeb



Series: Cheeky and the  Geek [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Actors RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-03
Updated: 2003-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laeb/pseuds/laeb
Summary: It's all about Pookie
Relationships: Dominic Monaghan/Elijah Wood
Series: Cheeky and the  Geek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664794





	1. Missing Pookie

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes 1: This one wouldn’t get out of my mind. I blame it on Gollum, my muse.  
Author’s notes 2: I’m pretty sure I fucked up with everyone’s schedules in there, but that’s why it’s called fiction. Eh.  
Beta: Kelly!  
Dedication: Daea, thanks for being my secret twin. I was glad to find you! {{Hugs}}   
And Stef, if you read this, I hope you like it and that you’ll get better. Take care of yourself, hun, I miss ya.
> 
> Originally uploaded to various archives in the fall of 2003. Retro-posted to AO3 in March 2020.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah misses Pookie.

Elijah misses Dominic. And now, Pookie is missing.

*~*~*

He was a gift Dom gave him back when they were in New Zealand. New Zealand, where everything was so simple and easy. They had not had trouble with prejudices that would be held against them.

But here, in the ‘Real World’, that was another thing. While they were Down Under, Lijah’s PR and agent had kept their mouth shut about his and Dom’s particular *relationship* after they’d discovered it, thinking it’d be “just a phase, an infatuation” (oh how much he remembered the words, now!), that he’d be over and done with Dom and their relationship before they’d leave for their respective countries.

Which, in the end, hadn’t been the case.

Sadly enough for Lij’s employees.

*~*~*

Dom is shooting ‘Spivs’ in the United Kingdom. He has Billy, he has Bean and even Ian. He will even have Viggo for a couple of days in a few weeks. And he has Lily.

Lily, Pookie’s twin.

But Lij doesn’t have Pookie. He doesn’t have Viggo –who’s touring the world with his photographs and books-, he doesn’t have Sean –who’s on location in British Colombia- and he doesn’t have Liv or Orlando either. One is doing re-shots for ‘Jersey Girl’, the other getting a tan with Johnny Fucking Depp, if you please, thank you very much.

And worse than that, now he doesn’t have Pookie either.

*~*~*

“Where the fuck can he be?” He asks out loud like the geek Dominic claims he is. Oh, yeah, he collects action figures, too. Geekiness 101.

Where was it the last time he’d seen him? He can’t remember. Was it before or after Sblomie had left? His bad memory wants to tell him it had been before his Dommie left. But he’s not sure at all.

“Pookie. . . Poooooookie?”

Fuck! As though he would answer him.

So there Elijah is, at one in the morning, in the middle of his living room, in an old kitsch pair of boxers –white with red hearts and lips, a gift from Dom of course- and a worn out tee-shirt, ’94 Smashing Pumpkins World Tour. The cute outfit is completed with grey wool socks, with holes at the heels and toes. The archetype geek, remember?

Desperate for Pookie and the love of his life. Both dirty –though not for the same reasons, puh-leeze!- and in his bed.

But he has none of them. Helpless, he goes to bed alone that night.

*~*~*

Elijah doesn’t sleep well. Pookie isn’t there to share the huge emptiness left by Sblom in the bed they usually share. He misses the warmth. He hasn’t found the little one yet. And he’s getting worried. He doesn’t know how long he’s be missing, he didn’t notice at first, too engrossed in Dom’s departure, he guesses. He wonders what he might have done with him.

Dom trusted Elijah with him. He was so sure that his lover would take care of him.

Tsk, tsk. Blind, blind Dom. Elijah’s a geek, remember? It happens, more often than not, that Elijah thinks he’s lost his glasses before he realises they’re on his nose. And Dom laughs, with love in his eyes, when it happens. Lots of love. Cos he loves Elijah not matter what. But Pookie is not on his nose. He’s missing.


	2. Losing Pookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom finds out.

After 2 weeks of sending each other long enamoured emails and NC-17 stuff, Dominic finally manages a decent moment –both in length and intimacy- to call home which fits with Elijah’s own busy schedule.

The phone rings in Lij’s house, it’s middle-afternoon on the West Coast. He knows who’ll be on the phone. And he’s scared to answer, cos he has yet to find the poor Pookie. [He fucking lost Pookie! How the fuck could he lose him?] If he’s still in one piece, that is. But he misses Dom even more than he misses Pookie and so he answers.

“Yeah?”

“Hey, luv, it’s nice to hear your voice, for once.”

“Sblomie. . . hey.”

“Err. . . Lighe? You ‘k? You don’t sound. . . happy to hear my voice. Sure everything’s okay? I’d expected you to be exulting, after all those emails…” Dom’s voice has already that worried undertone. Cos, let’s face it, Elijah’s *his* geek and he knows his Lighe better than he knows himself.

“Shit, uh, yeah, sure, I’m ok, Dom, nothing to worry about, alright? It’s just that. . .” and here his voice trails off –in fear? sadness? regret?- and he takes a few deep breath before he goes on, “well, you’re over there, you have everyone and I’m here, I’m fucking alone here, I see about only my PR, my agent and Hannah. I should get a life, I know, but, shit, I dunno, I just feel like getting a few new games and playing with the PS2 and the X-Box, and sending you long emails after spending some hours on the net.”

Dom thinks about it, he can see his lover being the perfect geek he is. He imagines him in his mind. He doesn’t talk. He senses Lij has still some things to say. They’re like that, the two of them.

Elijah shuts up for a few seconds, breathes again, and then, gather his thoughts. “I miss you.”

And then Dom goes all sappy over the phone. “Ohhh, Lighe, I miss you too, luv. But you have Pookie, you know that, for these cases. That’s why he’s there.” The Brits’ voice is full of tenderness.

Silence. Dom expects a word or two from Lijah, but he doesn’t utter a single word.

“Elijah?”

Lij is blushing and he does the best he can to control his voice. He’s an actor. But he fears Dom will guess what happen. And, so, he doesn’t answer his boyfriend.

“Talkin’ of Pookie. . . how’s Lily faring? She alright, isn’t she?” But Elijah can’t completely hide the nervousness in his voice and a bulb lights up on the top of Dom’s head.

“Fuck, Lighe. . . you did lose him, didn’t you? You bloody lost Pookie. Tell me you didn’t lose him.” Dom’s voice falters. Elijah, *his* Elijah, lost Pookie!

“I didn’t lose him?” It’s more of a pathetic attempt at eluding the question than anything else.

But Dom knows Lijah enough.

“Lij! How did you manage? I can’t conceive even you would be able to lose *him*!”

“Sodd off, Dom.” Soft, but strong. Elijah is wearing out the carpet by crossing the bedroom once every thirty seconds. “I dunno how I did it. And believe me, life is miserable enough without you that I wouldn’t dare lose him on purpose.”

Dom softens.

He understand how is it. He remembers the *old days* of ‘Try Seventeen’ –‘That bloody Franka!’ he thinks, and yes, he still holds a grudge against her though it wasn’t really her fault. Still, she’d been the one snogging *his* lover for the sodding papers!- and most recently, the few weeks Lijah spent on the set of ‘Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind’. It’s hell made concrete. The aching, the frustration. At least, even in the U.K., he has Lily. He has her, she’s almost always with him.

“Sorry, Lighe. . . it’s just. . . well I hope you’ll manage to find him. If not, well, we’ll try to get you another one.”

Last resort. Desperation.

“But I don’t want another one, Sblom! I want *him*! I want Pookie. No one else.”

“I know Lighe, I know.”

And they change the subject. Cos Elijah won’t be able to feel better about Pookie anyway.


	3. Finding Pookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah finally finds Pookie.

Elijah cruelly misses Dom and Pookie, now. It’s been three and a half weeks. He’s talked to Dom two times since the first conversation and his lover didn’t mention the little one, cos he could hear it in Lij’s voice that Pookie’s still lost.

*~*~*

The phone rings. It’s eight o’clock and he knows it’s not Dom calling.

Who the fuck can that be? “Hello?”

“Elijah? It’s Christine.”

Sean’s wife. His voice gets warmer. “Hey, Chris? How are you doing? Got news from Sean?”

“He’s been back for a few hours, which is why I called. Says the episode he directed will be the best of the whole season, of course.”

Chuckles. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“Anyway. I called because Sean asked me, after a thorough cuddling session with the girls, when I’d got Allie a new teddy bear.” Elijah stops breathing. “Thing is, I didn’t get her a new one. I hadn’t noticed it ‘cause, well, she kept it well hidden under her pile of stuffed animals and dolls on her bed. We asked her where she got it, and apparently, she picked it at your place about the day Dominic left for his movie, when we came to say goodbye to him. Could it be yours? Or Dom’s?”

Pookie.

Christine fucking found Pookie.

He hadn’t lost Pookie, it was Allie who’d picked him up.

“Elijah? You’re still with me?”

Shrugging off the haze that fell upon him a few seconds ago. “Yeah, yes, I’m there. Look, d’you think I can come to your place, like, right now? I’ll pick him up right away, if you don’t mind.”

If Christine is surprised at all, she doesn’t let him know. “Sure, Elijah, just come when you feel like it. We’ll be glad to have you with us and I know Sean missed you.”

“OK. I’ll see you within the hour, then.” He hangs off.

*~*~*

Sean might have missed him, but Elijah missed Pookie even more.

He won’t call Dom tonight, but he’ll try tomorrow and he’s pretty sure that by the time he’ll answer the phone, Dom will know that he –that Christine- found Pookie.

Life is beautiful and Elijah Jordan Wood will spend his first peaceful night in weeks tonight. Cos Pookie will spend it in his arms. God bless Pookie.

~*~ _finis_ ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Pookie truly exists! He’s both Garfield’s and mine! ;) I’ve had Pookie for almost 20 years now, and if you want to know what he looks like, pick up any old Garfield comic book. A real cutie.


End file.
